summer mataineince
by adoreelricxox
Summary: Ed gets more than he bargained for when he had only intended on visiting resembool for a check up on his arm...


Writer's note: the thoughts are in ('s)

Winry picked up the pencil off her desk,

When she looked down at the sharp #2 she noticed how dirty her hands were.

"There's oil all over them! I can't get this all over the letter!" She gasped.

She picked up her tools and set them in the warm sudsy water in the sink.

She turned the faucet and let the water run over her hands. (What on earth am I going to write, anyways?)

She dried her hands, and threw the towel to the corner of her workshop. She'd wash it later; she had other laundry to do as well. Winry sat down with the pencil in her hand. She let out a loud sigh. So many blank thoughts turned into blank stares at the page.

She looked down at Den, he returned the glance with a whimper.

"Now den, we don't want Ed to get the wrong Idea." She whispered.

_Hey Ed, It's me, Winry._

_It's been 6 months since your last check in or repair maybe you should drop by sometime for me to check your auto mail..._

_I'm amazed that you haven't broken yet. _

_I hope you guys are being safe in central, don't do anything reckless, okay? I don't want you getting hurt._

_I gotta go, Granny's calling. Bye! _

She lied; Granny Pinako was down at the market, buying oil and such.

She cut it off because she didn't want to tell Edward the truth, it was too embarrassing.

How could she have fallen for a guy like Ed? He was the one who used to fall on the pavement and laugh, He was the scrawny little kid who couldn't pay attention in math class, and yet here she was, missing him.

Every time he left, and walked out the door, she felt a sharp pang of guilt, the guilt of not being able to help. All she could do is offer him her forced smile, and best wishes on their journey. All she could do is sit clueless on the sidelines and wait for them to return, and hopefully return in one piece. She said silent prayer, that the Elric brothers were okay….

Edward looked down at the letter, Winry's hand writing was far better than his…..

He knew he was going to have to visit soon.

Winry and Granny had been so good to him the last few years, all they did was worry over him, and make sure his auto mail was the best. The least he could do was drop by.

He took a pen off of Roy's desk.

"Hey, Let me borrow this, I'll give it back when I'm done."

Mustang completely ignored his statement; he was too busy with paperwork to care about a pen when he had 15 others.

_Common Winry, do I have to? I mean, my auto mail's fine. Besides I have important things to do here. Al and I are fine, so don't go worrying about it. _

_Don't you have other customers, or am I just your favorite? Ha, just kidding win, take care. (Anyways, when I do break it, you'll probably be the first to know.)_

Winry grunted as she read the letter.  
She slammed the mailbox closed and stomped inside.  
"That moron!" she set down her wrench. What's the use of throwing it if he wasn't there?  
She sunk into her couch, and sighed. "He's hopeless, Den." She patted her dog's head. "Why can't he just get the clue that I just want to see him?"  
The dog whimpered.  
"You're right. He's busy...I wish he would have told me he was leaving though."

Winry frowned and set the letter on her bed side table.

"If only he knew….then, maybe things could be different."

It had been 5 years since the 'promised day, and everything was back to normal. Al had his bodies back, and his weight was back to average. Sadly, Edward still had his auto mail. Winry's work would probably always be a part of him….

Although Edward didn't need to be in the military anymore, he was. He figured that he had nothing better to do, and it also gave him a source of easy income. With the homunculi gone, it was a fairly simple job, just a lot of desk work. There were a few missions here and there, but nothing too severe. Mustang was now the Fuher, he had been promoted after the actions he had taken on the promised day. Hawkeye was his assistant, which Roy didn't mind at all. Ed was now a colonel, he enjoyed poking fun at the title 'colonel Elric'

"I guess I should be more appreciative, she give us more than we are worth, huh Al?"

"You need to be more polite is all" said a disappointed Alphonse.

"I know, I know, *sigh* I wish there was an easier way to get things done without this stupid arm breaking every time I fight. She gets the bad half of it too, we run off and do these things without even thinking about HER feelings. Hell, I need to get my body back." Ed frowned, and looked down at his metal palm.

Winry went up to her room after dinner.  
"I can make up some loop hole..." she whispered to herself.

She grabbed the letter off her nightstand, and worked with by the sunset light that leaked in from her window.

_Edward, Look, _

_It is far past you're annual; maintenance you need to be in Resembool by the end of this week. Today's Tuesday, so I want you here no later than Sunday morning.  
If I don't take a look at your auto mail, it will simply break. You breaking it in a fight won't be required; it will just jam up or something.  
-Please come home.  
_

Winry knew the last part wasn't necessary but she wanted to add it, so that she didn't sound so pushy. After all, she wasn't Roy...  
she put the letter in the mail box and hoped for a quick reply, and Ed's return.

Ed walked slowly down the halls thinking of what to do, his shoulders broad, his braid swept across them with each step.

(I guess I have no choice)

Edward packed up his bags.

Alphonse walked into the dorm, with his butterscotch hair bouncing behind him.

"Were you going ni-san?" he asked innocently.

"I'm going to get somemaintenance done on my auto mail, you stay here and cover for me while I go to Resembool."

Alphonse frowned, but agreed.

He waved good bye to his brother as he stepped into the train. "Be safe!" he smiled.

"Winry!" Granny yelled up at her room. Her voice was husky and worn down, perhaps past it's time?

Winry's face lit up, "He's here?"

She threw on one of ed's hoodies from when he was 13, it actually fit her ncely.

Winry enjoyed the smell of Ed that had attached to the garment.

Winry ran down stairs, when she got to the door, she noticed it was actually too warm to be wearing a jacket, she took it off, and threw it on the couch. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hell, It took you long enough." she thumped the back of Ed's head with her hand.

Ed winced in pain "Heh, Nice to see you too."

Granny smiled, (He hasn't changed a bit.) "I'll be at the post office; I have a shipment of light weight aluminum to pick up. Are you sure you'll be fine to be here alone?"

Edward frowned, "Common pinako, I'm 21...I thin"

Granny shrugged, and gave a gentle smile "Aright, I was just kidding, Suit yourself."

Winry waved Granny goodbye, and closed the door. She turned to Edward, who had already put his bags in the hall closest.

"You BAKA." She bricked Edward in the head with a wrench, a nice big one too.

Ed turned to Winry with a confused expression as he closed the closet door. "oww…"

His knees buckled, and he fell to the floor.

She stomped over to Ed "I haven't seen you in ages. Don't I get a Hello?" Ed scrubbed the back of his head. It was too early in the morning for this. "uhm... Hello?"

Winry sighed, (Ed's clueless as ever.) "Here...I'll make coffee, it must have been a long train ride."

She silently stood in the kitchen. Edward couldn't help but to stare, what happened to the tomboy little girl he grew up with? -she was gone. That girl had turned into to a beautiful woman.

He admired her pastel purple jumpsuit and that black piece of fabric she calls a 'shirt'

Winry had developed a lot over those last few months...

Ed stopped to think

"Yeah, I'm an idiot, well here goes"

"Winry, I am sorry for not noticing, you went and became so beautiful, and I haven't grown a bit mentally"

" I dunno, maybe you could forgive me." He asked

Winry turned around to Ed, he was a few inches away from her.

Her heart pounded, and a rose shade kept across her face. She started breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling.

"Ed….I…."

She shook her head. When Ed came here, she wasn't expecting to tell him.

"Don't be sorry, Edward." She smiled, and then closed her eyes….

"Ed, I…..I really, lik." She shook her head again. "No, I love you…."

She scrunched up her face and closed her eyes, trying to hide her embarrassment. She turned her face away from him.

After a few moments of silence, she slowly opened one eye, to see if Edward was still there, to reassure her that this wasn't some dream. "..Ed?"

"Winry, I...I feel the same way"

Ed hadn't noticed that this time, Winry was in his arms, with her head buried in his chest.

Ed looked stunned for a moment, but relief struck him immediately after this sensation.

She held on to Edward hopelessly, all this wasted time...she couldn't believe it, that the man she had grown up with and fallen in love with shared her emotions.

"Ed, Please. Please don't leave me. Don't go back."

She looked up at him, desperation in her eyes. Ever time Ed left, it tore her apart.

This is the way she wanted it, she needed to feel Edward's touch.

She pulled at the red fabric of Ed's sleeves, she didn't want to let go of him.

"At least stay a bit longer this time…" she whispered.

"Ok, I promise….. I will stay"

He held Winry closer, and kissed her forehead

"I'll call Al and have him temp for me a bit longer, meanwhile, let me unpack, be down in a minute!"

Winry smiled. It was like her every desire and want was right in front of her, free for the taking.

She finished the coffee and took the pie granny started this morning out of the oven, she'd save the pie for lunch though.

Carefully, she stepped up the stairs with a cup of coffee in each hand.

She took it slow so that it wouldn't spill and burn her.

She kicked her door lightly. –no response

She kicked again, this time a little harder.-no response

"let me in you little shit." She growled.

Edward trampled over his suitcase and fell face first as he opened the door.

Edward and her shared a room when he visited, it was just one large room separated by a drape.

"Here." She smiled handing Ed the cup.

She set hers down on the night stand and lied down on her stomach on the bed.

She started fiddling around with an auto mail hand. She unscrewed the palm plate, and started connecting the wires inside.

Ed sat down on the corner of the bed, admiring her work.

Her eyes met his as she smiled. She had noticed him watching her.

"See this?" she pointed at the hand.

"It's the new summer model for Den….I just need to re-wire the paw."

Ed smiled.

Winry sat back up. She still hadn't put on her bandana or put her hair up so it framed her face like a sea of gold. "Hey," she said, grabbing the red coat off of Edward's shoulders.

"Aren't you over heating? I'm warm in what I'm wearing…"

"Thank you, Winry," Ed smiled.

"I decided not to tell Al yet, I wanted to surprise him, so, how has everyone been?"

Winry frowned at Ed, "Ed…you really are clueless…."

She grabbed the black jacket he had on, and pulled that off too.

"huh…" Ed kissed Winry again

"I guess I really am a moron, but it doesn't matter anymore, I just want to be here with you, that is all that matters to me at the moment"

Winry kissed Edward back. "I missed you so much."

She grabbed the back of muscle shirt and pulled it up over his head, and took it off.

"Winry, I promise I will find a way to stay forever"

Ed kissed Winry gently and caressed her in his arms

"Winry, I love you"

Winry sat in Edward's arms. His skin was very warm compared to the cool metal of the auto mail. "I love you too."

She rested her head on his shoulder, her corn silk hair draped over his chest.

Her fingers traced his back, around the rim of his prosthetic arm.

She brushed them through his long golden hair. It was like a stream of silk that rushed through her hands. She wanted to always have him against her, close. She wanted to always have him by her side, no matter what.

The next day, Ed went to go to the remains of his house

Poor Al, what he had to go through...

"Winry, let's go back, i can't take standing here anymore

I think it's time we told Al..."

Winry hugged Edward gently, and then cupped his face,

"Edward, don't feel guilty. Al has his body back now. There's no time for regret…"

She kissed his cheek.

Ed held her hand as they walked back to the rockbell's house.

Winry turned to him. "What are you going to tell him?"

Ed and Winry entered the house, sat down at the table and began to talk

"So Winry, what do you say we go and grab something to eat?"

"I thought I could make something, it's been a while since I've cooked for you."

She smiled, and took the apple pie out of the fridge.

"Really? Thank you Winry." Ed politely took the plate.

Ed felt comfort when he looked into Winry's eyes…..

"Your eyes are so beautiful." Ed remarked

Winry let out a small gasp.

She looked down, and twirled her hair around her finger.

"….Thanks..." She blushed

She leaned down, and kissed Edward on the forehead.

After dinner they sat on the couch and watched movies.

Granny knew they were dating, and could care less. She trusted Ed.

Winry sat Edward's lap and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Edward whispered, he didn't want to wake up Pinako.

"You're being so quiet! Don't you know granny sleeps like a rock?"

She smiled. "You've been out of character since you told me your feelings..."

She bounced on Ed's lap a few times.

"We should go to my room, Ed." She smiled, she had nothing bad on her mind, she was just getting bored.

"Sure, why not?" Ed said with a smile

They walked up to Winry's room silently

Winry closed the door behind her, and untied her lavender jumpsuit.

Ed's eyes got big and his throat got dry.

"uh….nonono, we don't need any of that Winry." He shook his head.

Winry rolled her eyes, and pulled down her pants.

"I have shorts on, you weirdo." She threw her pants right at Edward's face.

She was right, she had a pair of tight cotton shorts on underneath.

She laughed at her self.

"Now you, you're a bit overdressed…."

Edward looked down at his clothes in shook. He had his red trench coat on, his black jacket, and his black muscle shirt. It was like he was about to go shovel the snow off the sidewalk or something.

Winry picked up her clothes, and put the in the basket in her closet,

"What, are you dressing for, Briggs weather?"

(She's right.)

Ed proceeded to take his shirt off along with his coat

"There, how's that?"

Ed proceeded to lie on the bed.

Winry's heart raced.

(Is he for real? Are we seriously, going to…?)

Her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath.

(Snap out of it Winry! It's not like you've never seen him in his boxers before…

Think of all the times you worked on his auto mail, it's no different than it was then…)

She kept trying to push her eagerness away, but it WAS different then all the times when she did his auto mail. This time, they loved each other.

Winry climbed on top of him on all fours, she lingered over his face.

She smiled with a deep blush. Her face was flushed, and looked like pale porcelain. She tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear, and bit her lip.

"I…I'm not sure what to…." She whispered.

"What to do?

Don't think...just act." Ed whispered

"Winry, don't be nervous."

Winry got up off of ed.  
Edward sat on the bed, dumbfounded  
She stepped out of her shorts.  
"Just, a sec." she said, giving a faint smile.  
She kicked the shorts off her ankles, and laid back down on the bed.

The summer sun seeped through her open window,

The crickets began chirping as the blue sky gave way to orange.

Ed sat down, calmed at Winry's presence

Ed kissed the girl once more, and held her in his arms.

Winry laid facing Edward's sculpted chest.  
He was so warm.  
She fell asleep there. Around 12, she woke up because she was overheating.  
She carefully slipped out of Edward's arms.  
She glanced down at him sleeping, he looked so peaceful.  
"Sorry, Ed. I'll be right back..."  
She quietly closed the door behind her.  
When she got outside, it was just a disappointment.  
The air was just a muggy and hot as inside the house.  
She shook her head.

Down the way, there was a small, secluded pond.  
Winry took off the little clothes she had on, and dipped a toe into the water.  
It was cold, just what she needed.  
She sunk into the clear water.  
"Hopefully Ed won't notice that I'm gone."

Ed decided to walk outside to cool off after that moment.

"She is so random sometimes, sigh, just wait Ed, she will come around soon"

Ed saw in the distance a figure surrounded by water

"What the! Winry?

Ed quickly covered his mouth as not to be heard.

Winry wringed out the water from her blonde hair.

"Who am I kidding?" she whispered.

"Knowing Ed, he'll probably freak, and go looking for me."

Edward's face was red hot, and he panicked.

It was the first time that Ed had seen her….nude….

In fact, it was the first time he saw Any woman nude.

Edward leaned forward to get a better look. –bad idea.

He fell face first after getting his foot stuck in a hole.

Winry covered her bare and wet chest with her arms, and gasped.

"Hello?" She yelled …No response.

(No one's here, good, I thought I was in trouble there for a second…)

"Shit," Edward whispered. "I really shouldn't..." (why the fuck can't I look away! not cool, ed.)

ed fought with himself mentally for a while, and then he made up his mind.

(damn...here what goes nothing...)

"Winry? Is that you?"  
Ed blatantly screamed.

"Winry?" Ed tripped again and fell down into the pond.

Winry screamed at the top of her lungs.

Edward flopped around in the water until he could stand up.

"Shshshshshhhhh!" Edward panicked, even after he put a hand on her mouth the screaming continued, it was too dark to see him, anyways.

He kissed her gently,  
"Calm down! It's only me." he whispered.

Winry let out a relieved sigh when she saw it was only Ed, and then she hit his bare chest with her fist.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT! What are you doing out here?"

She sunk into the water, so Ed couldn't see her chest.

"I..I don't know, I came looking for you and fell into the water…"

(Shit! Ohohoho man this is bad, stay cool Ed, Stay cool!)

"Well if you say so…" Winry frowned.

She slowly walked over to Ed and pressed herself against him.

Their bare chest touched each other.

Winry blushed. "This is really embarrassing….what on earth was I thinking?"

"No, no, I like it..."

(I'm shaking, STOP shaking you idiot)

" Winry I.." he was stopped by a kiss.

She traced his chest with her pink fingernail.  
"Yes, Ed? You what?"

"I, I love you Winry"

Ed hugged her and put her head near his shoulder

"We should sleep here tonight."

She gave a devious smile.  
"You're not concerned with sleeping, now are you?"

"Not at all, hey, why don't I run back and get us a drink?"

Winry raised an eyebrow at him, "You're nude…."

And then she looked at his ember eyes, lit by the full moon.

She shook her head. "No. Please don't leave."

"Oh ok, well, we might as well have some fun, huh Winry?"

She bit her lip, and smiled.

"You tell me." She wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, and ghosted her lips against his.

Ed laughed silently as he slowly kissed Winry.

Edward stared down at winry's chest. -he bet it was soft.  
Winry noticed, and gasped.  
Edward looked back up at her, his cheeks a bright red.  
She grabbed his hand and slowly pulled it towards her chest.

Ed hesitated for a moment, but accepted it.

He took a deep breath.

(Well, here goes…..)

She moaned a little as he felt her up.

Winry closed her eyes and bit the corner of her lip.

Sure, this was a bit embarrassing, but it was what she had wanted all along. It was Ed.

Ed felt this new sensation, as if it were an endless chill running up his spine

(This is it, no turning back now)

Moans of pleasure and screaming filled the summer night.


End file.
